moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
(Australia) }}Ralph Breaks the Internet is a 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. It is a 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. It serves as the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. It was released on November 21, 2018. Chapters #Opening #Plug-In Alert #Felix's New Family #I Give You the Internet #eBay #Get Rich Playing Video Games #Slaughter Race #Welcome to BuzzTube #ohmydisney.com #First Rule of the Internet #Decisions, Decisions #You're Always Welcome Here #Ready to Race? #What's Wrong with the Internet? #Catch Me if You Can #End Credits Premise Six years after saving the arcade from the Cy-Bugs attack and from Turbo's revenge, the story centers on Wreck-It Ralph's adventures in the Internet data space when a Wi-Fi router gets plugged into the arcade by Mr. Litwak, as he must find a replacement for the broken steering wheel of Sugar Rush. Along the way, Ralph and his best friend Vanellope von Schweetz encounter new customs, worlds, and characters, such as trendy algorithms and the Disney Princess lineup with The Muppets, Star Wars, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Marvel Comics and Pixar characters. Voice Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Taraji P. Henson as Yess * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * James Corden as The Horn King * Ana Ortiz as Miss Green * Susan Lucci as Burlesque Regine Le Haut * Bill Hader as George * Tom Kane as the Fabrication Machine a robotic hunter * Gal Gadot as Shank All of the characters in the Disney Princess line appear along with Anna and Elsa from [[Frozen]] and Moana, the titular character from the 2016 animated film of the same name. They were all voiced by their traditional voice actors, except for Cinderella and Aurora, who were voiced by current voice actresses Jennifer Hale and Kate Higgins, respectively, and Snow White, who was voiced by screenwriter Pamela Ribon as opposed to Katherine Von Till. Production According to Rich Moore, the first film "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world he and the developers envisioned, and a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph ''is currently being discussed. Mario and Tron have also been confirmed to make cameos in the sequel. The idea of a sequel holds interest for a lot of people involved with the original film, including the artists, technicians, and voice actors, but as it is still in its beginning stages, most details about the film are currently unknown. If the film is greenlit and confirmed, it will be Walt Disney Animation Studios first sequel to be theatrically released since ''The Rescuers Down Under. Link title Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Animated films Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:2018 in film Category:2018 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:English-language films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 American computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2010s American computer-animated films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 American animated films Category:2010s animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Action Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2018 action films Category:2018 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2018 buddy films Category:2018 American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s American buddy films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:2018 comedy films Category:2018 American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:2018 fantasy films Category:2018 American fantasy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s American fantasy films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2018 sequel films Category:2018 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Action comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:2018 action comedy films Category:2018 American action comedy films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s American action comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films about revenge Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:American crossover films Category:2018 crossover films Category:2018 American crossover films Category:2010s crossover films Category:2010s American crossover films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Disney Princess Category:Films about the Internet Category:Films about royalty Category:Films about video games Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Metafictional works Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Science fantasy films Category:American science fantasy films Category:2018 science fantasy films Category:2018 American science fantasy films Category:2010s science fantasy films Category:2010s American science fantasy films Category:Star Wars Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2018 IMAX films Category:2018 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Films without opening titles Category:Wreck-It Ralph films Category:2010s action adventure films